User blog:Reynoman/International Rangers
Hey, can you guys help me think of some names for the International Rangers' arsenal & weaponry? Also, can you figure out some names for the rest of the tentatively named "Battle Rangers"? Royal Flush Rangers (J.A.K.Q.) Spade Ace Ranger (Spade Ace) 78px-Acebow.jpg|Spade Arts Diamond Jack Ranger (Dia Jack) 106px-Diacutter.jpg|Dia Sword Heart Queen Ranger (Heart Queen) 65px-Heartcute.jpg|Heart Cute Clover King Ranger (Clover King) 177px-Cloverclub.jpg|Club Megaton Rainbow Ranger (Big One) 56px-Bigbaton.jpg|Big Baton ''Battle Rangers'' (Battle Fever J) *Battleceiver ''Red Ranger'' (Battle Japan) *Command Bat → Spear ''Blue Ranger'' (Battle France) *Command Bat → Fencing Sword ''Orange Ranger'' (Battle Cossack) *Command Bat → Sais Black Panther Ranger (Battle Kenya) *Command Bat → Whip ''Pink Ranger'' (Miss America) *Command Bat → Throwing Knives Data Rangers (Denzimen) Denziring.jpg|Denzi Ring 180px-Denji-ar-sword.jpg|Denzi Stick Red Data Ranger (DenziRed) Blue Data Ranger (DenziBlue) Yellow Data Ranger (DenziYellow) Green Data Ranger (DenziGreen) Pink Data Ranger (DenziPink) ''Sun Rangers'' (Sun Vulcan) 220px-Vulcanbrace.jpg|Vulcan Brace Red Eagle Ranger (VulEagle) 180px-Vulcan_stick.png|Vulcan Stick → Katana Blue Shark Ranger (VulShark) Yellow Puma Ranger (VulPanther) ''Gem Rangers'' (Goggle V) 220px-Gogglebrace.jpg|Goggle Brace *Goggle Sabres Red Ruby Ranger (GoggleRed) 180px-Goggleweapon-red.jpg|Red Rope (right) → Red Ruby Whip (left) Black Emerald Ranger (GoggleBlack) 180px-Goggleweapon-black.jpg|Black Clubs (bottom left) → Black Emerald Nunchaku (right) & Iron Arm (top left) Blue Sapphire Ranger (GoggleBlue) 180px-Goggleweapon-blue.jpg|Blue Ring (right) → Blue Sapphire Jet Ring (left) Yellow Opal Ranger (GoggleYellow) 180px-Goggleweapon-yellow.jpg|Yellow Ball (bottom left) → Yellow Opal Megaton Ball (right) & Yellow Hammer (top left) Pink Diamond Ranger (GogglePink) 180px-Goggleweapon-pink.jpg|Pink Ribbon (top left) → Pink Dia Baton (top right) & Pink Mirror (bottom right) Battalion Rangers (Dynamen) 220px-DynaBrace.jpg|Dyna Brace 180px-Dynarod.jpg|Dyna Rods *Dyna Punch Red Battalion Ranger (DynaRed) 185px-Dynaweaponred.jpg|Dyna Swords Black Battalion Ranger (DynaBlack) Dynaweaponblack.jpg|Cross Cutter 109px-Dynablacktector.jpg|Battle Tector Blue Battalion Ranger (DynaBlue) Dynaweaponblue.jpg|Blue Frisbees 155px-Dynablueattackboard.jpg|Attack Board 185px-Dynaweaponbluejet.jpg|Jet Surfin Yellow Battalion Ranger (DynaYellow) 185px-Dynaweaponyellow.jpg|Chain Crushers (bottom left) & Yellow Bombers (top right) Pink Battalion Ranger (DynaPink) 185px-Dynaweaponpink.jpg|Rose Saber (left) & Flower Shield (right) Bio Rangers (Biomen) 220px-Bio-ar-transformation.jpg|Techno Brace 180px-Bio-ar-weapons01.jpg|Bio Sword Red Bio Ranger (Red1) 180px-RedOne's_attacks.jpg|Red One's sword can either glow with energy (Spark Sword, top left) or fire up (Fire Sword, bottom left). He has special radar functionality (top right).http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arsenal_(Bioman)#Red Green Bio Ranger (Green2) 180px-GreenTwo's_attacks.jpg|Green Two's sword performs the Hurricane Sword attack (bottom left). He has the ability to generate a boomerang (middle bottom). He also has special scope functionality (top).http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arsenal_(Bioman)#Green Blue Bio Ranger (Blue3) 180px-BlueThree's_attacks.jpg|Blue Three's sword can pulse with electrical energy (Elec-Sword, top). He has enhanced hearing functionality (middle right).http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arsenal_(Bioman)#Blue Yellow Bio Ranger (Yellow4) 180px-YellowFour's_attacks.jpg|Yellow Four's sword can summon thunder (Thunder Sword, right). She has special radar projectional capability (left).http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arsenal_(Bioman)#Yellow 180px-Bioarrow.jpg|Bio Arrow Pink Bio Ranger (Pink5) 180px-PinkFive's_attacks.jpg|Pink Five's sword can take on laser properties for an attack (Laser Sword, bottom left). She has special light capabilities, as well as the ability to create a force field (middle left).http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arsenal_(Bioman)#Pink Blitz Rangers (Changemen) 220px-Changebrace.jpg|Change Brace *Change Sword Red Blitz Ranger (ChangeDragon) 185px-Red-change-zooka.jpg|Dragon-Zooka Black Blitz Ranger (ChangeGriffon) 185px-Black-change-zooka.jpg|Gryphon-Zooka Blue Blitz Ranger (ChangePegasus) 185px-Blue-change-zooka.jpg|Pegasus-Zooka White Blitz Ranger (ChangeMermaid) 185px-White-change-zooka.jpg|Mermaid-Zooka Pink Blitz Ranger (ChangePhoenix) 185px-Pink-change-zooka.jpg|Phoenix-Zooka Prism Rangers (Flashmen) 220px-Prismflash.jpg|Prism Flash 180px-Prism_shooter.jpg|Prism Shooter Red Prism Ranger (Red Flash) 180px-Prism_holysword.jpg|Prism Holy Sword *Red Vul Green Prism Ranger (Green Flash) 180px-Prism_kaiser.jpg|Prism Kaiser *Green Vul Blue Prism Ranger (Blue Flash) 180px-Prism_ball.jpg|Prism Ball 180px-Prism_star_darts.jpg|Star Darts *Blue Vul Yellow Prism Ranger (Yellow Flash) Prism_batons.jpg|Prism Batons *Shocking Beads *Yellow Vul Pink Prism Ranger (Pink Flash) Prism_boots.jpg|Prism Boots *Shocking Hearts *Pink Vul Lightning Rangers (Maskmen) 220px-Masking_Brace.jpg|Masking Brace 180px-Mask-ar-shared.jpg|Laser Magnum Red Lightning Ranger (Red Mask) 180px-Mask-ar-weapons.jpg|Masky Blade Black Lightning Ranger (Black Mask) 180px-Mask-rod.jpg|Masky Rod Blue Lightning Ranger (Blue Mask) 180px-Mask-tonfa.jpg|Masky Tonfas Yellow Lightning Ranger (Yellow Mask) Mask-rotor.jpg|Masky Rotor Pink Lightning Ranger (Pink Mask) 180px-Mask-ribbon.jpg|Masky Ribbon ''Animal Rangers'' (Livemen) 220px-Twinbrace.jpg|Twin Brace 180px-Live_Blaster.jpg|Live Blaster as used in 2 modes Red Falcon Ranger (Red Falcon) 180px-Falcon_Sword.jpg|Falcon Saber Live_Saber.jpg|Falcon Sword Yellow Lion Ranger (Yellow Lion) 180px-Live_Bazooka.jpg|Lion Bazooka 180px-Live_Punch.jpg|Lion Punch Blue Dolphin Ranger (Blue Dolphin) Live_Arrow.jpg|Dolphin Arrow Black Bison Ranger (Black Bison) 180px-Live_Rod.jpg|Bison Rod Green Rhino Ranger (Green Sai) 180px-Live_Cutter.jpg|Sai Cutters Racer Rangers (Turborangers) 220px-Turbobrace1-1-.jpg|Turbo Brace 180px-Turbo-laser.jpg|Turbo Laser Red Racer Ranger (Red Turbo) 180px-Turbo-sword.jpg|GT Sword Black Racer Ranger (Black Turbo) 180px-Turbo-hammer.jpg|T Hammer Blue Racer Ranger (Blue Turbo) Turbo-gun.jpg|J Gun Yellow Racer Ranger (Yellow Turbo) 180px-Turbo-bowgun.jpg|B Bowgun Pink Racer Ranger (Pink Turbo) Turbo-stick.jpg|W Stick Supersonic Rangers (Fivemen) '' 220px-Five-ar-changer.jpg|V-Changer 180px-Five-ar-weapons.jpg|Five Blaster '' Red Supersonic Ranger (FiveRed) *V-Sword Five_Tector_FiveRed.jpg|Five Tector Blue Supersonic Ranger (FiveBlue) *Twin Arrays Five_Tector_FiveBlue.jpg|Five Tector Black Supersonic Ranger (FiveBlack) *Power Cutter Five_Tector_FiveBlack.jpg|Five Tector Pink Supersonic Ranger (FivePink) *Circle Circle Five_Tector_FivePink.jpg|Five Tector Yellow Supersonic Ranger (FiveYellow) *Melody Tact Five_Tector_FiveYellow.jpg|Five Tector ''Sky Rangers'' (Jetmen) Cross_Changer.jpeg|Cross Changer 180px-Jet-communicators.jpg|Corresponder 180px-Jet-ar-birdblaster.jpg|Bird Blaster 180px-Jet-bringerswords.jpg|Bringer Sword 180px-Jet-ar-handcannon.jpg|Jet Hand Cannon 180px-Jet-beaksmasher.jpg|Beak Smasher 180px-Jet-smashbombers.jpg|Smash Bomber 180px-Jet-gauntlet.jpg|Wing Gauntlet Red Hawk Ranger (Red Hawk) Black Condor Ranger (Black Condor) Yellow Owl Ranger (Yellow Owl) White Swan Ranger (White Swan) Blue Swallow Ranger (Blue Swallow) Category:Blog posts Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Super Megaforce Category:International Rangers Category:Ranger Teams Category:Arsenal